jcafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Makota Bray
"At that moment, everything changed. I learned to hate what I had loved, the Na'vi. At that moment, I ceased being a man and became a monster." - Colonel Makota Bray, reflecting on when the RDA told him his Na'vi mate Kaynie had been killed by another Na'vi. Makota Bray was born on March 22, 2112 in New York City. He is the son of a computer engineer who had been employed by the RDA for twelve years. However, his father was let go shortly before the discovery of Pandora and their family fell on rough times. Unable to afford to get a higher education at the moment, Makota enlisted with the military and hoped to save enough to eventually pay his way through college. He spent two years on the front lines for the RDA and was shortly afterwards promoted to General. He served for several more years before he was offered the chance to join the Avatar program on Pandora. Initially, Makota refused, wanting to make good on his goal of a college education. However, he eventually accepted the offer and was sent to Pandora. He proved to be quite a capable General on Pandora, and he was in line for a promotion when he met the female Na'vi Kaynie. For reasons never fully explained by Makota, he took an interest in her, even refusing a promotion in order to stay within the Avatar program and to continue seeing her. He spent nearly five months with her and the two officially mated after Makota was initiated as a member of her tribe. The RDA soon discovered Makota's involvement with the Na'vi and initiated a plan to stop him, fearing he would refuse orders to harm any Na'vi. The RDA enlisted another Avatar to dress as a native Na'vi and attack Makota and Kaynie while they were alone. Makota was disconnected from his Avatar and the RDA told him that his Avatar and Kaynie had been murdered by a jealous male Na'vi. Urged on by the RDA, Makota grew a hatred for them and soon established his own paramilitary group to attack and weaken Na'vi tribes. A year later, after the construction of a base for Makota's forces was stalled by an apparent Na'vi attack, he led an army to wipe out the tribe, known as Operation Sledgehammer. Before any damage could be done, however, Kaynie appeared and confronted him. She revealed that the RDA had lied to him, that they were attack not by a Na'vi but by an Avatar. Furious at the truth, Makota turned his forces on the RDA and took most of the upper management hostage. He eventually let them go on the terms that his Avatar been released to him and that he is allowed to reorganize his paramilitary force into the Agency for Human-Na'vi Relations (AHNR), an organization bent on instructing humans of the Na'vi culture and to facilitate friendship between humans and Na'vi and returned to his mate Kaynie. However, despite the fact that Parker eventually absolved him of all wrongdoing, Makota was soon under fire by RDA's legal team, lead by Anthony Connray. Working against the wishes of Parker, Connray demanded for the execution of Bray as an example to other members of the Avatar Program of the dangers of working with the Na'vi. Despite failure to recieve permission from Parker, Connray continued in his quest, possibly in order to wipe up the mess that Blasik had created. Connray went and confronted Kaynie, ordering her to refuse Bray refuge within their tribe on threats of violence. Concerned for her tribe's safety, she agreed to the demands, going as far as to lie to Bray in order to get him to leave. However, shortly before Bray's arrest by Connray, she realized her mistake and tried to save her mate. Failing at that, she teamed up with Damion Hallis, Bray's partner at the AHNR to spring Bray from Level 9, the RDA's maximum-security prison. While the Na'vi distracted the guards outside, Hallis and a few others broke Bray free and attempted to flee. They were confronted by Connray, who nearly shot Bray dead before he was stopped by Kaynie. All charges against Bray were dropped and Parker gave special protection to Bray against any who would further try to kill him. Category:Past Category:Characters